poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chez Pig/Transcript
Chez Pig is 5th episode from Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (Everyone sitting on for brunch and Otis is telling a joke) Otis: So he says to the farmer " Hey if your hand are running colder, you should be milking me into a sugar cone"! (Everyone broke out laughing) (Freddy squirt milk out of his nose) Freddy: Oh when I gonna learn not to drink milk when you tell us stories, Otis. Pip: Soon I hope. Rabbit: Same her. Otis: Alright,people. And now a toast. Thou I am not rich and famous, I'm one lucky guy. Cause we're all here together... Everyone: Now let's eat some pie! Pie, pie,pie,pie,pie! (Pig comes in with pie) Pig: Did someone say "pie"? (Everyone cheering) Pig: Guys. A little respect for the lady that made this possible. (pulls out a picture) Grammy Pig. Sunday brunch wouldn't be the same without your truffle pie. Everyone: Thank you, Grammy Pig. Otis: Can we start eating now? Pig: Knock yourself out! (Everyone started eating) Sunset Shimmer: This pie is delicious Timmy: You said it. Cosmo: This is better than Wanda's coking. Pooh: Especially with honey on top. Freddy: This pie is so good, its making me hallucinate. Peck: Oh yeah, what do you see? Freddy: A car heading straight for us. Rabbit: That is a real car! Tigger: Make a break for it! (Everyone scream and hid) (The pizza dudes smelled the Pies) Pizza Dude 1: Dude, that smell of awesomeness is like coming from these pies. Pizza Dude 2: Dude, pie me! Pizza Dude 1: Here man this outta cover it.(gives money) Dude, I think the cashier is invisible. Pizza Dude 2: Awesome.He could be anywhere,man. Let's us do a custom one for Dr.Invisbo. (The dudes did a laugh and leaves the money) Otis: Guys...Town meeting...now. (cut to barnyard) Otis: So, I say we convert the barn into resturant for one night, sell Pig's pies to humans and rake in the cash! (Everyone in a agreement) Duke: I gotta admit, I have my eye on a vibrated doggie bed! Freddy: I can have a solid gold panic room. Sunset Shimmer: I can buy that new guitar. Timmy: I can buy lot of Chin's comic Books. Pooh: I can buy more honey. Cosmo: I have my eye on those pants with hot meat in em. Abby: Or we could save the money for a rainy day. (Everyone in depression) Abby: Ooh, ooh, or buy a hot tub! (Everyone excited) Wanda: Now you talking! Pig: I don't know Otis. I don't sure if Grammy want me to sell her pies for money. (Everyone shouting hot tub) Pig: Well, uh... I'd be in full control of the kitchen and it would have to be done very tastefully. Otis: Piglington, you have my solemn pledge that this new restaurant will be the height of good taste. (Cut the Barn into a Restaurant) Otis: Welcome to Farmer Otis's Truffle Bucket. (They should the hold restaurant) Otis: There you go. Eh, eh, eh, no touching the Animal Costumes. Bessie: Three Truffle Pies... Women: And I'd like a side salad. Bessie: Yeah, well, I'd like a cruise to Barbados. But that's not happening either. (Abby and Sunset Shimmer jump on the table) Abby and Sunset Shimmer: Howdy, partners! Sunset Shimmer: Who's thirsty? Abby: Toss those glasses in the air (Abby and Sunset Shimmer pour milk in the glasses) Man: Wow, how she able shoot so well in that bulky costume? Sunset Shimmer: Well she a real talking cow. (The family laughs) Freddy Cosmo and Peck: We heard it's your birthday so... Freddy: It's your birthday, make a mess... Peck: It's your birthday, where a dress. Cosmo: It's your birthday you look swell Peck: Its your birthday, tip us well (In the kitchen) Bessie: Order up, six more pies! Tigger: You got it! Six more pies, Pig! Pig: Duke and Wanda, I need six more ingredients for vat three! Lets go! (Duke hands Pig a radish) Pig: No no no, I said vat three! Duke: You know, it might be a tad easier if we wasn't blindfolded Wanda: Yeah why cant we look Pig: I told you guys, I cant debouched Grammy secret ingredient. (The three moves to a pot) Timmy: This feels kind of hot. Wanda: More like boiling. Duke: This is boiling water isn't it? Pooh: Yep. (Wanda Duke and Timmy screamed that wakes the farmer) Farmer: What in the name of potatoes? (Pip and Piglet are in the vending machine) Pip: To the left. Left! Piglet: Not on the knife set. Pip: All right, Toy binoculars. That's only kind of lame. (Piglet looks through the binocular and sees the farmer coming) Piglet: Uh-oh. We have a problem. Pip: Yep. (Whistles) Farmer! (Otis acts quickly) Otis: Excuse me, distinguished guests can I have everyone attention? It's that special time at the truffle bucket play our favorite game Workers: All around the truffle cafe, the people don't except it, they turn their head for a lightly surprise, pop... (Otis catapulted the customers) Workers: They're ejected. (They cleaned up and when the farmer came it there was nothing) Farmer: Huh, what's this pie tin doing here? (The farmer went back into the house) Pooh: He's gone! (Otis opens up the restaurant again) Otis: welcome back, folks. Hey,who's hungry after a long break? That got the blood flowing. Man: My collarbone's been separated, but... What a hilarious anecdote this'll make. The Middle (The Next Morning) Otis: Lincoln, Hamilton, Lincoln... Oh-ho, hello, Mr. Franklin. Hey, guys, this is enough for a hot tub and a Platinum Hoof Scraper. Timmy: So, how much money we had here? Cosmo: $10,100,346. Wanda: Wow, Cosmo. I can't beleive it that you know that. Pooh: How you know that? Cosmo: I love monkeys! Wanda: And we're back. Eeyore: It figures. Otis: That's right answer. That means we'll buy anything we want. Pig: Oh, that's great, now we can close the restaurant. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes